Revenge
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Set righter after episode 14 'A Little Trouble'...The reason why Dark Ace disappeared for awhile after that. Rated T because there is a minor suggestive adult them. Not sure if the genres are correct, but I'm pretty sure it is.


**A/N ****Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, **

**This set after episode 14 'A little Warning' and the reason Dark Ace disappeared for ages after that. **

_Flashback_

Normal

**This is a revised version of 'Revenge'.**

* * *

**Revenge**

The Dark Ace glared at the cocky red-head, who had unwittingly broke the last sanity thread he had left. Looking over the edge of the fence, he spotted a skimmer and smirked, choosing to flip over and land perfectly on said skimmer. Not before saying something witty, of course, he wasn't The Dark Ace for nothing. Frowning, he squelched the urge to cry out and yell at the teenager to make up his own comebacks and to not steal others.

Funny, how no matter what he tries, it follows him. He was always painted as the bad guy, even when he was a Storm Hawk. He was the one that slowed them down, the one they only put up out of pity. He was the lousy one, the slow one, the stupid one. He was the one that let the talons escape.

Glaring at the sky in front of him, he flew towards Cyclonia; trying to block out the memories rapidly rising to the surface of his mind. He wasn't successful but he managed to keep the cold aura that constantly surrounded him. His hands tightened on the handles of the skimmer as he thought back to the new Storm Hawks. Scowling, how could they beat him? They weren't even in a real fight before the whole storm engine fiasco. He could tell; they were messy and sloppy with their tactics. Aerrow did have talent, but he lacked the experience of a real fight. Only used to the pathetic competitions with rules and guidance of what not to do.

Dark Ace couldn't help but scoff at that thought. Especially since that never happens, if you fight fair, you lose. No one cares if you play by the rules. Actually, that's not true. They do care but not in the way the sky knights, especially the Rex Guardians, believe. To anyone with half a brain, someone who plays by the rule is an easy target.

Passing over a terra, Dark Ace noticed a vibrant green patch of hair and tanned skinned. Looking over, he saw the man with a woman who had bright pink hair. Instantly, his flashbacks become clearer. The punching, the kicking and the pain he received when at school. It wasn't like he was able to fight back; he had only made that mistake once. It's hard to prove your story true when the school is lying against you. The words that warned him it was starting, it was only four words but those four words told him to prepare for the worst.

'Let's play a game' was what they would say at the beginning of all the beatings. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew they stole that off a movie but the thought didn't comfort him as they beat him. Constantly, they gave him broken bones and blamed it on his so-called clumsiness. How the teachers couldn't see through that excuse made him believe that they were stupid beyond belief.

Green and Pink* were the ringleaders of the school, all united to torment him. He smirked, he was now a better fighter and everyone feared him. He would kill them but not before letting them feel the pain he had to go through because of them. Landing softly, he took cover underneath the trees. He would report back to his Master and ask for Her permission before doing anything. A lesser talon would die from shock at the nerve of the Dark Ace but he was able to do pretty much what he wants. Something he was now eternally grateful for as he watched his childhood tormentors laugh. Memories of unforgettable laughter plagued him as pictures of someone holding him up against them while others waited in line to hurt him. All the while they teased and taunted him about how he had no escape.

Shuddering, Dark Ace snapped himself back to reality before memories of his high school life surfaced. _Hands roaming his body as he tried to fight against the ones holding him, laughter at his misery and pain were loud and just as clear as the smirks that were seen. Forced to kneel, his screams were muffled by the sounds of his fellow students' laughter and gloating._

Dark Ace shook himself out of the memory as he heard his Master's voice. He answered in the proper way, attempting to keep his voice steady. The slight pause from his Master told him he couldn't keep his voice from breaking a little. He told his Master the day's event but knew he would not be punished as he was given no mission except to check up on Snipe.

He smiled in glee as he was granted a holiday as long as he scoped the terra he was on. This was excellent, he would finally make green and pink pay for the horrors that they had unleashed on him.

Unsheathing his blade, the crackling from the energy made the unaware partners look up as he walked out. Dark Ace smirked in delight at the sight of them looking terrified as they saw him.

He stared icily at them, daring them to try and run away. They tried but were quickly stop as he cut of their legs, rendering them unable to move.

"Why?" the male dared to ask, receiving a blow in the head as an answer.

"Let's play a game." Dark Ace laughed insanely at the fearful glances that were exchanged. Finally, he had his payback. It would, of course, take a while but the satisfaction he would receive would be worth not fighting a pathetic sky knight. He would enjoy his revenge, oh how he would enjoy it.

* * *

**A/N *Don't think Dark Ace would bother to use the name of his tormentors. Remember them? Yes but use them? No. After all, he really only ever uses Aerrow's name when fighting/talking about Sky Knights.**


End file.
